Love is in the Air
by Ai Roku
Summary: Brief looks at the budding romance between a miko and a taiyoukai. A drabble series written for Kneazles' Valentines Countdown Challenge. Rated T for safety. Warning: Fluffier than Mokomoko-sama!
1. Snowdrops

Okay, this is a drabble story (The chapters will vary in length) I wrote last year for a Valentines day challenge. Since it's that time of year again I thought I'd share it here. I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Prompt: Snowdrops**

**Disclaimer:**_** Inuyasha and all associated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko sensei. I also do not own any rights to The Snowdrop by Hans Christian Andersen.**_

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Kagome sat huddled around the campfire, watching as the bright, cheerful child spoke animatedly to the silent inu Lord.

She couldn't help but to be reminded of a fairy tale she had read as a child, about the bulb of a flower that had wanted very badly to bloom.

It was so eager in fact, that even though it was still winter, and it was buried deep beneath the cold, hard, snow-covered ground, it began to sprout and grow. Luckily the sun was able to melt the snow just enough for the flower to poke through, and greet the world as the first flower of the year.

She wondered if Rin's sunshine would be enough to break through Sesshomaru's icy exterior, and allow his heart to bloom.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Almonds

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha.**_

**Prompt: Almond**

Sango walked into Kaede's hut, in search of the girl she had come to see as a sister.

"You've been in here for a long time, what are you working so hard to make Kagome?"

Kagome lifts her head to look at Sango, while still stirring a pot containing a white, frothy substance, "It's a recipe I found in one of my grandpa's old scrolls called almond tea. It said it was a favored drink of Chinese royalty, and since almonds are a symbol of friendship and promise, I thought we could all drink it to honor our alliance, and welcome Sesshomaru-sama and the others to our group."

"That was thoughtful of you Kagome, but are you sure you made it right? It doesn't really look like tea." Sango said while staring at the contents of the pot dubiously.

Kagome laughs away her friends concern. "It's not really tea, it's made from ground almonds and rice." Suddenly nervous she asks, "Um, Sango, do you think he'll like it?

Sango grins, noticing that her friend wasn't concerned about anyone else's opinion, but the youkai Lord's, she couldn't resist teasing her. "I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama will appreciate your gesture Kagome, don't worry. But you know, almonds are also a symbol of love."

Sango exited the hut, still laughing at the now blushing girl inside.

**Poor Kagome, no one can exploit a deep dark secret like your best girl **

**On a different note, almond tea is yummy, I highly recommend it!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following!**

**(Hmm, I ended this with a lot of exclamation points. I blame the caffeine. ;P )**


	3. Inamorata

_Disclaimer: All rights to Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!_

**Prompt: Inamorat****a**

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

The group gathered around the fire that night was noticeably without a certain loud-mouthed hanyou.

Though Kagome had let go of her feelings for Inuyasha a while ago, it still depressed her when he went off alone with Kikyo.

Perhaps sensing that her friend was in need of a sympathetic ear, Sango walked over and sat down beside her.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a bit upset about Inuyasha and Kikyo."

Kagome saw the look of confusion that crossed Sango's face, before she said, "But I thought you were over Inuyasha!"

"I am. It's just that I wish I had what they do." She couldn't prevent the melancholy sigh that slipped past her lips at this confession.

"Kikyo means everything to Inuyasha. It's the same way Miroku feels about you Sango, sure the guy is a total letch most of the time, but he'd die for you! I just want to know what it's like to be someone's most beloved person, that's all."

She could feel the warm reassuring weight of Sango's arm as it wrapped around her shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sure you'll find the one meant for you one day Kagome! Who knows, maybe you already have, and you just don't know it yet!"

Neither girl noticed a pair of swirling amber eyes watching them from across the fire, and they could never have guessed that highly sensitive, elfin-like ears had heard their every word.

The next day Kagome headed toward the well for a short visit home. As she approached, she noticed that there was something sitting on the western ledge of the well.

She walked forward cautiously to inspect this mystery item, and was surprised to see a single perfect white pearl attached to a woven silver chain.

Beneath that sat a small piece of parchment, inscribed with elegant hand writing, which read simply, _'To Kagome, my most beloved.'_

With a quick search around her, Kagome finally jumped into the well, her precious gift held tightly to her chest, and a giant smile on her face.

A smile that was echoed by her concealed admirer.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Any guesses who her mystery gift giver is? (LOL)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading, reviewing, and following!**


	4. Night of Sevens

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. I also do not own any rights to the legend of the night of sevens._

**Prompt: Night of Sevens**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

"...But once a year all the magpies in the world would take pity on them and fly up into Heaven to form a bridge so the lovers may be together for a single night, which is the seventh night of the seventh moon."

"What?! But that's not fair Kagome-chan! Niulang and Zhinu love each other, they should be together all the time!" The small plaintive voice of Rin-chan was soon seconded by a vigorously nodding Shippo.

"Yeah, that's right! It's not like the Goddess of Heaven couldn't have found someone else to weave clouds, she just didn't like the fact that Zhinu married a mortal."

Just as Kagome was about to calm her indignant charges, a smooth, deep baritone voice spoke from behind her.

"Love is always complicated but never impossible. I believe the moral of the story, is that true love can overcome every obstacle, and bridge any gap."

Kagome was shocked that Sesshomaru had been listening to her story, and she was down right astounded that he understood all that about it, _**and**_ had voiced his opinion out-loud. Was Sesshomaru-sama actually a closet romantic?

"Though, the mortal _**was**_ quite inefficient."

Ah, now there's the Sesshomaru-sama I know, she thought sardonically.

"Oh, and just how was Niulang inefficient, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He turns to stare directly into her eyes, before answering,

"He was content to merely wait at the mercy of birds. If This Sesshomaru had been in his place, I would have spent my time building an everlasting bridge to the woman I loved, and once she was at my side again I would dare anyone, Goddess or not, to try to separate us again."

Unable to hold his stare any longer, a blushing Kagome drops her head to look at the ground, praying that he wouldn't notice her heart racing.

"I-is that so?"

That's what she asked, but inside her mind only one word reverberates, _**Wow**_!

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Kagome is a better woman than I am! If Sesshomaru had said that to me, while looking into my eyes, I would have melted into a big puddle of mush! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


	5. Tomo-choco

_**Disclaimer: All rights to Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei**_

**Prompt: Tomo-choco**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

It was days like this that made Kagome glad that she had an excuse to miss school! It was Valentine's Day!

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy giving chocolate to her friends, it was simply that having to give chocolate to every male of her acquaintance was expensive and time consuming.

To make matters worse, her school went on break before White Day so they always got out of giving anything in return! Maybe that's why tomo chocolate was so popular now, but to her way of thinking that just meant having to give out more chocolate in the end.

So this year she had decided to spend Valentine's Day in the past. She'd still made chocolates for Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and reluctantly, Hojo(He might read something into it, but he _was_ her friend and it would have been rude not to.), as well as her mom, grandpa, and Souta, and of course all her friends here in the feaudal era. It may still seem like a lot, but in comparison to giving chocolates to about half her school she knew she was getting off lightly.

When she was almost mid-way to the village she saw Sango coming up the path toward her.

"Hey Kagome, welcome back!"

"Thanks Sango, believe me I'm happy to be here. Which reminds me, this is for you!" So saying Kagome reaches into a small bag hanging from her shoulder and pulls out a ridiculously girly heart-shaped box, proudly holding it out to her friend.

The slayer took the box from her enthusiastic miko friend with a quizzical look on her face, which disappeared as soon as she opened the box.

"So these are for that Valentine's thing you told me about?" At Kagome's afirmative nod she continues, "Thank you very much, Kagome! But I feel bad that I have nothing to give you in return!"

Kagome simply laughs waving away her concern. "Don't worry about it, Sango; I don't mind."

As her friend waves her hands around in a shooing motion, Sango's attention is drawn to the small pearl and silver bracelet clasped around her wrist, reminding her of a question she'd been meaning to ask her.

"So have you figured out who your mystery admirer is yet?"

Kagome self-consciously wraps her hand around her wrist. "No, not yet. But I know who I'd like for it to be." She replies blushing.

"Hmm, now I wonder who that could be?! Maybe a certain taiyoukai?" Sango directs an impish grin at her embarrassed friend before turning around in order to return to the village.

"Sango!" With that war cry Kagome launches herself at the slayers back, tackling her from behind and beginning a playful game of tag between the two giggling girls.

Their fun lasts until they're interrupted by the rapturous voice of a lecherous monk.

"Ah, two lovely ladies frolicking together, a beautiful sight indeed!"

The sound of twin slaps ring out, and the unfortunate monk hits the ground with a grin still plastered on his face.

The two girls were about to continue their walk to the village, when Kagome remembered something and steps back toward the monk, while digging in her bag again.

Her hand emerges with yet another box of chocolate, this one a simple square shape, which she proceeds to drop on Miroku's back with a cheery, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Sango looks at her friend and asks, "Do you have chocolate for everyone, in there?"

At her nod Sango can't help but to add, "Even Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome replies with a stiff nod at her teasing friend, thinking of the silver and gold wrapped box at the bottom of her bag. She can't help but hope that no one notices the extra care she put into making those particular chocolates.

She also has one last lingering doubt about giving chocolate to an inu, but shrugs it off. Sesshomaru-sama was immune to poison after all!

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


	6. Verse

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha which was created by Rumiko Takahashi or Romeo and Juliet which was written by William Shakespeare**_

**Prompt: Verse**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Kagome was taking a well deserved rest, after a particularly hard battle she and her friends had fought earlier in the day.

During this rare moment of down time she'd decided to catch up on her homework and so had settled herself on a soft patch of grass where she proceeded to begin reading '_Romeo and Juliet_', her assignment for english class.

Suddenly a shadow fell over her blocking the waning light. Irritated at the interruption, she raised her head fully prepared to tell what could only be Inuyasha off, but the words died a quick death in her throat when she saw who was actually standing before her.

"S-sesshomaru-sama?"

The taiyoukai stood in front of her in all his regal glory, and she couldn't stop the traitorous blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Miko, do you recall the words I spoke to you the night you told the pups your tale of the tragic lovers who could meet only once a year?"

"Um, y-yes." Of course she remembered, thinking of that moment still made her heart skip a beat!

Seemingly satisfied with her answer he extends one long elegantly clawed hand, holding out a small neatly rolled piece of parchment tied with a red silk ribbon, and sealed with the crest of the Western Lord.

"This is my bridge. It is entirely up to you whether to cross it or not. I will be awaiting your answer."

After placing the scroll into her now nervously shaking hands, the stoic taiyoukai turns and walks into the woods without another word.

Heart pounding in her ears, Kagome slowly unties the ribbon breaking the seal, and unrolling the parchment.

_Beautiful tenshi, this taiyoukai burns,_

_To possess your gentle, mortal heart._

_Eternally to keep it, even as the seasons turn._

_My own you have already captured and claimed,_

_Dare you give your love in return, for that which you have taken?_

_Will you accept the heart of this beast you have tamed?_

Well what do you know, he really was a closet romantic! Laughing and crying at the same time, Kagome walks into the woods following the aura of her very own youkai Romeo.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**I know I should have probably used haiku for the poem, but I thought this was more romantic.**

**It's probably OOC to have Sesshomaru write a mushy love poem, but you know what they say about men...err, youkai in love! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


	7. Apple

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Inuyasha universe!**_

**Prompt: Apple**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Sesshomaru was lost in thought when he was suddenly awoken from his reverie by the twin sounds of his beloved's voice and the the whirr of a mysterious projectile.

"Sesshomaru, catch!"

Kagome watched excitedly as her taiyoukai effortlessly plucked her offering from the air.

After staring for a confused moment at the sweet smelling, round object in his hand, Sesshomaru slowly raises his head to shoot an incredulous look at his miko.

"This Sesshomaru confesses his feelings for you, and in reply you pelt him with strange fruit?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock, before she hurriedly began babbling excuses. "What?! No! It's just that, I read somewhere about an ancient civilization where people used to confess their feelings by throwing an apple at the person they admired, and if that person caught the apple then that meant they returned those feelings and... I just thought...I... Sorry!"

As her rushed explanation tapered off she cast him a sheepish look before lowering her eyes to her figeting hands. Looking on as she nervously bit her lip Sesshomaru fought the urge to grin like the predator he was.

Busy mentally berating herself for stupidly messing up something so important, Kagome didn't notice that Sesshomaru had glided up to stand directly in front of her until he slid a clawed finger underneath her chin lifting her face to his.

"Miko, if you have feelings for This Sesshomaru as you say, then I desire to court you."

Sesshomaru watched as a myriad of emotions flashed across her face. He was confused at her hesitance, had she not just admitted to sharing his regard? Why then was she reluctant to accept his courtship?

"A-are you really sure that's what you want? I mean in this situation you're the one who stands to lose something, not me." In her desperation to make him understand she finds herself gripping his haori in her fists. "What will everyone think if you mate with a human? The other youkai, your advisors,oh sweet Kami, what about your mother?! There will be comparisons to your father, and our children will be hanyou! What if you lose your title, your lands?! I love you, I don't want to ruin your life! I-"

Before she could finish her tirade a clawed hand covers her mouth.

"You love me?"

Looking up at him with all the indignance she could muster, Kagome lets out a huff against his hand and raises her eyebrow, waiting for him to remove the offending appendage so that she could respond.

Obligingly moving his hand, Sesshomaru stares down at the pouting face of his future intended as she gives him a look of exasperation, and says,

"Of course I love you! I threw an apple at you, didn't I?"

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**The apple throwing thing was actually a real tradition in ancient Greece. Apples were apparently associated with the Goddess of love, Aphrodite.**

**I'm sorry for the delay in posting! Just to let everyone know this story is 14 chapters long, and hopefully the last chapter will be posted on Valentine's Day!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


	8. Lupercalia Festival

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.**_

**Prompt: Lupercalia Festival**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

"So, the bracelet _**was**_ from Sesshomaru-sama?" Sango asked.

"Sango, you're missing the point! We're_** courting **_now! I have no clue about youkai courtship, you have to teach me!"

Sango looks at her near hyperventilating friend, and quickly tries to calm her down.

"Okay Kagome, I'll teach you! Just calm down!"

Taking a deep breath Kagome, attempts to slow her galloping pulse down.

"I'm okay now, I'm just so afraid I'll mess something up!"

Panic-attack now safely averted, the girls resume cleaning Kaede's hut.

With spring planting about to begin the whole village had begun cleaning and purifying themselves, their belongings, and the land in the hope that the Kami will reward them with a bountiful harvest.

The whole pack had volunteered to help, with the notable exceptions of Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken, of course.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I wasn't taught much about youkai mating rituals." Seeing the panic returning to her friend's eyes, Sango rushes to reassure her.

"But I do know that a youkai courtship is similar to a human's. They usually last about a year. They give gifts, show off their strength and prove their ability to provide for their future mate and offspring. I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama will walk you through everything, or at least answer your questions so don't worry."

Kagome knew Sango was right, and she felt silly for being so on edge about it. But just as she was about to relax for the first time in days, she was startled by a masculine voice coming from the doorway.

"Instead of being worried about the courtship itself, you should probably be more concerned about Inuyasha's reaction when he learns of it, Lady Kagome."

"Monk! You were eavesdropping weren't you?! Sango suddenly grabs a small clay pot, preparing to hurl it at the unrepentant monk, when Kagome quickly intervenes, snatching the pot from the irate taijiya's hand with a reproachful look.

"Sango, we just finished cleaning in here! Besides, though I hate to admit it he does have a point." Sighing Kagome turns to look at her monk friend.

"What are you doing here Miroku, I thought you were spreading salt around the village?"

"I was indeed, however I finished early, and decided to come in search of my dearest Sango." The grasping motion of his hands as he said this was missed by neither girl, and Kagome had grip Sango's arm to prevent her from reaching for another pot.

"Imagine my surprise when my quest lead me here and I proceeded to accidentally over hear your rather interesting conversation! Naturally once I learned of your predicament it was my duty to lend my counsel on the subject." He finishes his long winded explanation with an innocent look and a charming smile so of course some, if not all of what he had just said was a total lie.

Shaking her head and now slightly regretting not having let Sango throw that pot at his head, Kagome walks outside, her friends trailing not far behind.

Miroku had pointed out an unpleasant problem, but worse than that she had been reminded of someone else besides Inuyasha who wouldn't exactly be happy to hear the news that Sesshomaru had begun courting her.

As if he was summoned by her thoughts, Kagome suddenly sensed two jewel shards approaching abnormally fast. Her sense of dread was confirmed when a dust tornado came blasting into view, coming closer until it finally halted and began to dissolve. The disturbed dust resolving itself, and revealing the familiar form standing in front of her.

"Yo, so how's my woman?"

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Sorry I know it was a stretch, but it's all I could think of to go with the prompt.**

**Cleaning/purifying/salt/Koga. Yeah I just had to add the wolf! XD**

**I did do some research, and found out that the Shinto religion does use salt as a purifier. Although it's usually salt water.**

**I apologise if I offended anyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


	9. Eros

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

**Prompt: Eros**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

"U-um hey Koga-kun, I'm fine, how are you?"

Kagome decided that hiding behind forced politeness was better than thinking about what would happen when Sesshomaru sensed the amorous wolf's presence.

Suddenly a muscular arm encircled her waist, pulling her into an armour and fur covered chest. Looking up she comes eye to eye with Koga whose face is only a few scant inches from hers. Nervously noting her current position, and the wolf's aggressive posessiveness she thought to herself, 'Oh, this is going to be a blood bath!'

"Hey! Get your dirty paws off of Kagome ya mangy wolf!"

Oh, thank Kami, saved by Inuyasha! She knew Inu would start a fight, but at least he wouldn't kill her wolfy would-be suitor...Probably...

"Shut up mutt face, you have no claim on_** my**_ Kagome anymore, so back off!"

Inuyasha immediately unsheathed Tetsusaiga bandishing it at Koga, apparently forgetting that she was still pressed to the youkai's side.

"Wrong flea bag, I still protect Kagome, and that means I keep scum like you from sniffing around her!"

Oh Inu struck a nerve with that one, Kagome thought as she saw Koga's face contort in rage. She wanted to stop them from fighting, but couldn't think of a way to do so, without making things worse.

Koga claimed to love her, though she could never really figure out how he fell for her. One minute it was you're my prisoner, and the next it was you're my woman. You'd think that instead of slapping him outside of that cave, that she'd shot him with one of Ero's golden arrows! Hmmm, she considered, maybe he's a masochist?

Though Kagome would admit that she had enjoyed the attention he lavished upon her, she had never been able to return his feelings. However, he was a very dear friend, and she wished she didn't have to hurt him. Unfortunately that was inevitable when he found out about She and Sesshomaru.

Her depressing thoughts are interrupted when two bedraggled, and severely out of breath wolf youkai drag themselves over to Koga's side. Giving his exhausted comrades no time to recover the wolf prince pushes Kagome in their direction, while barking orders.

"You two, protect my woman while I take care of dog breath!"

With that said, he charges off toward the outskirts of the village, Inuyasha following close at his heels.

Watching them racing off, Kagome consoled herself with the thought that at least the village would be spared the damage and destruction that was sure to result from their battle.

"Hey sis!"

"Hi Kagome!"

She looked over her shoulder at Koga's faithful sidekicks,

"Hey Ginta, Hakkaku, it's good to see you both again."

"Um, Kagome maybe you should go and try to stop the fight?" an obviously concerned Sango asked.

Letting out a sigh, Kagome nodded and started off toward the clashing auras of her two stubborn friends, Ginta, Hakaku, Miroku, and Sango trailing behind her.

"Kagome is_** my**_ woman, Inu-trasha! Stop getting in my way!"

"Kagome ain't nobody's woman stupid wolf!"

Before Kagome could try to intercede, a neon green whip lashed between the two combatants forcing them apart.

"You are both mistaken. Kagome is This Sesshomaru's intended."

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**There seems to be a bit of confusion about the way the story jumps around a bit, so I want to take some time out and explain that this story is made up of interconnected drabble-ish vignettes. It's like little peeks into their developing relationship. Some will be consecutive like chapters 6 and 7; and chapters 8-11; and others will jump to important and fluffy moments between them. **

**Hope that helps clear things up a bit, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


	10. Noodles

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise.**_

**Prompt: Noodles**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

After Sesshomaru's declaration, all was quiet. Sneaking a quick peek at her friends Kagome could see Sango and Miroku both holding their breaths in anticipation of an eminent explosion.

Surprisingly it wasn't her usually brash hanyou friend who broke the uneasy silence, but a seemingly calm Koga.

"Kagome?"

His voice was soft, and slightly inflected as if to beg her to deny Sesshomaru's claim. It broke her heart.

"I'm so sorry Koga-kun, but it's true."

She watched, with teary eyes as his face fell, able to see all too clearly the moment his heart shattered.

Koga felt as if there was a heavy weight upon his chest squeezing the air from his lungs and constricting his heart. Kagome, _**his**_ Kagome had accepted another's claim. He wanted to be angry, to rage at her for this betrayal, but he knew the truth. No matter how much he may have wished otherwise she had never truly belonged to him, and for a moment the knowledge that she would never be his nearly brought him to his knees. There were some things he desperately needed to know so that he could make some kind of peace with this. Taking a deep breath and straightening his hunched shoulders he looked into Kagome's beautiful clear blue eyes and asked,

"You're with him of your own free will?" Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, "Of course!"

"Does he make you happy?" At her solemn nod he continued.

"Does he take care of you?" Again she nods, hands clasped in front of her, as if begging for his understanding.

"D-Do you love him? He couldn't prevent the slight break in his voice, already knowing the answer and dreading having to hear her sweet melodious voice confirm her love for someone else.

"With all my heart." She sees him flinch as if her words had been a physical blow and winces in sympathy. She'd give almost anything to spare him this pain, but she wouldn't lie to him.

"So does this mean you won't be our sis anymore, Kagome-san?" A teary Ginta asks.

Not knowing what to say, uncertain whether he would want to cut all ties with her now, Kagome looks helplessly at Koga.

"Don't be stupid,Kagome will always be our pack sister!" Koga bestows Kagome with one of his charming, cocky grins; and with a wink tells her,

"If you ever get tired of the old dog, just let me know. I'll be more than happy to show you how a real youkai does it!" With that, he disappears into the distance, completely ignoring the threatening snarl from the taiyoukai he had just insulted.

With twin groans and quick waves, Ginta and Hakkaku go running after him, eyeing Sesshomaru warily all the while.

Kagome was relieved. Koga had taken that rather well really; and he still wanted her as a friend. Sesshomaru hadn't killed anyone, although if Koga hadn't run off... And Inuyasha was apparently catatonic. Hopefully he would stay that way for a bit and give her some time to regroup before another confrontation. However, just as she finished that thought, an ear-splitting scream ripped through the air.

"WHHHHAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!

Kagome began fidgeting nervously, looks like she had spoken too soon. Somehow she didn't think ramen and potato chips were going to fix this one.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Poor Koga!**

**There's been a lack of Sesshy lately, and I'm sorry for that.**

**But never fear lots of Sessh/Kag fluffines is on the way!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting!**


	11. True Love

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...yet!**_ XD

**Prompt: True Love**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Kagome was anxiously watching her hanyou friend as he paced in front of her, ranting and raving.

"No, not happening, there ain't no way you're mating with the ice lord!"

From the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru flex his claws in response to Inuyasha's statement, and knew this was about to get ugly. The two inu's tempers were quickly flaring and she knew it wouldn't be long before a fight broke out, and she had no desire to watch as her best friend and her future mate attempted to harm eachother in a no doubt bloody battle. As irritated as she was that Inuyasha was trying to tell her what to do, Kagome knew she had to stay calm, and rational. After all, it seemed she was the only one trying to at the moment. Hopefully by keeping a level head she would be able to keep control of the situation, preventing an all out war.

"I'm sorry but that's not your decision to make, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru has asked to court me and I've accepted. There's nothing more to say."

Glaring, Inuyasha whipped his head around in his miko friend's direction and snarled,

"Oh, yes there is wench! _**No**_, that's what's left to say and I'm sayin it! If you want to mate with somebody so bad, we'll go find the mangy wolf, he couldn've gotten that far away yet, I'll drag his furry ass back here! Better yet you could mate with that Hobo guy from your era. Anyone, you can choose to be with anyone you want; anyone but him. You deserve better than this asshole!"

Wait, had he really just complemented Koga, albeit in a roundabout way? For a stunned moment Kagome just stood and stared at him increduously, she wasn't entirely sure whether she should be angry or touched by her friend's words. However, before she could decide her wondering was abruptly cut short as she became aware of the waves of angry youki pouring in waves off of her betrothed.

Trying to save her puppy eared friend from his own stupidity, she attempts to make him understand.

"Inu, I appreciate that you're looking out for me, but it's really not necessary. I know what I deserve, I deserve to be with my true love, with the only person who can complete my heart and soul. I deserve Sesshomaru, I love him."

She looks at him, eyes bright with unshed tears and Inuyasha could feel his resolve start to crumble.

"But Kagome, the bastard hates humans and hanyou, so why would he mate with a human, let alone a miko! He's got to be up to something, I just know it, and I won't allow him to hurt you!

His anger now cooled in the wake of his beloved's confession and desiring to end her distress, Sesshomaru steps forward looking his brother directly in the eyes and holding his stare.

"This Sesshomaru is sincere in his intentions, I assure you. While I may never come to believe that every human is worthy, Rin and Kagome have shown me that there are those, rare as they may be, who have worth beyond measure. She is my opposite, and my equal. She is the piece of myself that I never realized I had been missing, and I want and will have no other. I will always love, protect, and honor both she, and any pups the Kami may bless us with. This I vow to you brother."

The inu lord shocked all those watching as he finished his heart-felt speech, by ever so slightly bowing his head in a show of respect for his brother.

Already shocked speechless at his brother's sincere words and the bow that followed, Inuyasha watched wide-eyed as the couple clung together, something that looked like worship in their eyes as they stared at one another.

"Shit! Fine you're in love damn it, just stop with the sappy stuff already you're makin' me sick!" With that he began stompin back toward the village, but couldn't resist making one last parting shot. Looking over his shoulder at his grinning miko friend, Inuyasha deadpans,

"Welcome to the family, we really put the _**fun**_ in Dysfunctional!"

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**A little OOC I know, but I figured that Sesshomaru would respect Inu for trying to protect Kagome, even if he was irritating the crap out of him, so...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


	12. Ivy

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.**_

**Prompt: Ivy**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

"This Sesshomaru does not like this plan miko, it is not honorable."

Kagome set her backpack down near the well and turned to her future mate, trying to soothe his ruffled feathers.

"Sesshomaru, I know that you're upset but it really can't be helped. You've tried several times to pass through the well and it simply isn't possible. If you're really set on formally asking my family for permission to court me, this is the only way to do it."

His beloved's lack of sympathy for his wounded pride was vexing! Why was she unable to understand his discomfort with this arrangement? Giving his beloved a look of supreme annoyance Sesshomaru decides to illustrate his point.

"Sending my younger brother to stand in my stead as a representative, and using a letter to state my intentions goes against every custom of both youkai and human courtships. Doing so makes me appear cowardly, unfeeling, and dishonorable! No responsible guardian will give their consent to an unworthy suit such as this!"

Seeing Sesshomaru's genuine worry that her family would reject his plea and refuse him the right to court her, Kagome wraps her arms around his waist. Squeezing slightly to offer comfort and support, she looks up at him and smiles softly.

"Sesshomaru I promise you that my family will understand the situation, they won't hold it against you. They only care that I'm happy, safe, and loved. As long as you made your feelings clear in that letter, nothing else matters."

Eyes widening minutely, Sesshomaru draws away from her, hastily summoning his retainer.

"Jaken, I require fresh parchment, ink, and a brush at once."

Hurriedly moving into the clearing from the tree-line, the little imp produces the items his master ordered; leaving a puzzled Kagome to wonder where exactly he had been keeping them.

She watched trying not to laugh, as Sesshomaru quickly but elegantly rewrote his letter to her family. She should have guessed that he would be as formal and business-like as possible when he wrote the original letter.

Shaking her head, Kagome sits on the ledge of the well absently running her fingers over the smooth leaves of the ivy climbing up the side. She gently plucks a leaf, absent mindedly spinning it between her fingers.

She's startled when the leaf is suddenly snatched from her fingers mid-spin. She looks up at the figure now looming over her, in silent question.

"A splendid idea, Kagome. This will serve as a symbol of my hope for a friendly and prosperous alliance between your family and The House of the West."

He places the leaf on top of the rolled parchment, before tying both with a white silk ribbon, and handing it off to Jaken to be sealed.

Feeling like she was missing something important Kagome looks blankly at her taiyoukai and eloquently asks, "Huh?"

Looking at the obviously dumbfounded miko in amusement, Sesshomaru answers.

"An ivy leaf is said to represent friendship."

He watched as her face morphed from confusion to dawning understanding, and was unable to resist teasing her. Stalking closer to his lovely prey, he traps her between himself and the side of the well.

His hand lowers and he proceeds breaks off a sprig of ivy, deftly weaving it behind her ear; the white tendrils glowing brightly against her inky black hair. Placing his finger beneath her chin, he gently raises her face to his.

Maintaining eye contact he leans down and whispers against her lips, "Ivy also represents affection, my Kagome."

With that he closes the miniscule gap between their lips and kisses her passionately.

The lovers were far too preoccupied to pay any notice to the recently arrived hanyou, who upon catching sight of them began rudely gagging; or the imp whose little green face was now as red as a cherry.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Kissing scene, whooo! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


	13. Ninety-Nine Roses

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha was created by Takahashi Rumiko-sensei**_

**Prompt: Ninety-nine roses**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

_"Forever with Lord Sesshomaru!"_

The childishly high voice of Rin rang out in melodious, if slightly off key exuberence as the group trekked along the country side.

Throughly charmed Kagome couldn't keep the grin off of her face as she listened to the little girl sing her adorable song.

"C'mon kid, give it a rest already, you've been singing that damn song all day!"

"Inuyasha, _**sit**_!"

The incensed miko stood with her hands on her hips, glaring down into the Inuyasha shaped crater, waiting for her foul mouthed friend to raise his head.

"What have I told you about cursing in front of the children, huh? On top of that you had no right to snap at poor Rin-chan! Apologize to her this instant, or so help me I'll never buy you ramen again!"

After securing a hastily stuttered 'I'm sorry,' Kagome sent one last glare at the still stunned hanyou, and stomped off to stand next to a smugly smirking Sesshomaru. A helplessly laughing Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and she takes the hand of a happily humming Rin before resuming the interrupted journey, while pointedly ignoring Inuyasha.

Later that day much to the hanyou's displeasure, Sesshomaru had called an early halt to the groups sojourn. Inuyasha had argued that there was plenty of daylight left, but had been forced to relent in the face of the taiyoukai's implacable resolve; eventually retreating to the branches of a nearby tree to sulk.

Unconcerned with his brother's pouting Sesshomaru watched his miko digging through her pack for moment, taking the time to admire her, before finally approaching.

"Kagome, This Sesshomaru humbly requests that you accompany me on a walk."

He is amused when she freezes with a package of 'ramen' half in and half out of her bag, staring up at him with surprise.

"Go on Kagome, I'll take care of this."

Kagome is relieved when Sango volunteers to take over making dinner. Knowing that her taiyoukai rarely asks for anything, especially while in front of other people, and happy to be able to spend some time alone with him; she relinquishes the ramen to her friend's capable hands and quickly stands, not wanting to keep him waiting.

After taking Sesshomaru's proffered arm they proceed into the forest, following a faint and obviously rarely used path to a destination only her inu knew.

He gently pulls her to a stop when they reach a small clearing by a stream. The clearing faces the mountains to the west and has a spectacular view of the sinking sun and Kagome is dazzled by romantic setting.

"Please excuse me for a moment, beloved. I shall return shortly."

Confused, she watches Sesshomaru leave the clearing wondering what was going on. Hadn't he taken her here so that they could watch the sunset together?

Trusting that her mate-to-be had a good reason for leaving, Kagome lowered herself to the soft grass at the edge of the babbling stream, resigned to waiting.

"Kagome."

Turning at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, Kagome felt her eyes widen in suprise.

There her taiyoukai stood arms full of japonica roses, their rich yellow color a striking contrast with his haori.

"It was brought to my attention, that human females enjoy being given flowers by their betrothed."

Standing up, and walking over to Sesshomaru with a delighted smile on her face, Kagome says,

"Let me guess, Rin-chan told you that right?"

"It was the womanizing monk actually." Sesshomaru replied, looking slightly uncertain.

Still smiling Kagome touched them gently, basking in their fragrance.

"They're so beautiful, and there are so many! Thank you so much Sesshomaru!"

Looking up at her betrothed, she's startled to see a disgruntled look on his face. Worried she'd said, or done something wrong she frantically asked,

"What's wrong?"

Seeing her frightened expression and smelling the sudden anxiety in her scent, Sesshomaru softens his features trying to reassure her.

"I had desired to present you with one-hundred, but I was only able to find ninety-nine, my apologies."

Remembering the significance of being given ninety-nine roses, Kagome grins at her love. Leaning up on her tip-toes she kisses his cheek and whispers, "I like ninety-nine better anyway."

Later that night, Kagome was daydreaming by the fire and quietly humming, when her reverie was suddenly and rather rudely interrupted by the shrill screeching of a certain hanyou.

"**Kagome**!"

Startled she looks up at Inuyasha.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"That song, you were humming that annoying _**Song**_!"

Confused, Kagome looks around at her friends. Seeing that everyone except Inuyasha looked amused, she asked,

"What song was I humming?"

Her eyes land on Sesshomaru as her inquiry is met with several giggles and a disgusted snort. Raising one eyebrow, Sesshomaru simply stares back at her with what appears to be a very self satisfied smirk.

Finally a widely grinning Rin speaks up,

"You were humming Rin's Sesshomaru-sama song, Kagome!"

Kagome stares blankly for a moment before blushing in sudden realization.

Looking back toward the obviously amused taiyoukai, Kagome couldn't help thinking that she would indeed be perfectly happy to spend forever with her Lord Sesshomaru; and if roses were accurate fortune-tellers then she'd get to.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Ninety nine roses mean forever.**

**I decided to use the kerria japonica rose for my story, they look a bit different from your typical rose, but they're still quite pretty.**

**I had hoped to finish posting this story yesterday, but do to the weather and several other complications I was unable to. I hope everyone had a Happy Valentines Day!**

**I'll be posting the final chapter tomorrow. I noticed some mistakes in previous chapters so I'm going to go back and do some editing. To those following the story I apologize for the additional chapter update notices you'll receive.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


	14. Engagement

**I apologize that I took so long to post this chapter, but I had a migraine yesterday and I literally couldn't stomach looking at the computer screen!**

**This will be the final chapter of Love is in the Air, so it's a bit longer than all the other chapters. **

**For now this is all there is but I may do a sequel later. I'm not really sure though, I have some ideas about how to continue it, but at the same time I'm happy with how it turned out and don't want to ruin it. What do you guys think? I'm not asking for reviews or anything, if you'd like to share an opinion on the matter a PM would be just fine! :)**

**I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter.**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Prompt: Engagement**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Kagome was suspicious.

While it was true that she wanted her best friend and her future mate to get along, (after all they _**were **_family) she found their new-found camaraderie unnerving.

Those two had barely tolerated each other last month, and now they were having private discussions, **_civil_** private discussions!

It wasn't like she was unhappy about this new development between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but it was just so sudden that it raised red flags. Something wasn't right, she just knew it!

It didn't help her paranoia when Sango and Miroku suddenly became a part of these _**private**_ discussions, while she was still excluded.

They always had good excuses for why she wasn't involved in their little talks, of course. She was asleep and they hadn't wanted to disturb her, She was cooking and looked far too busy to bother, she was bathing and they knew how much she hated having her relaxation time interupted, she had been playing with the kids and they didn't want to ruin the fun; the list went on and on.

And everytime she asked what they had been talking about she always got the same answer, battle strategy; though they never elaborated simply saying 'Just boring stuff, nothing for you to worry about.'

Nothing for her to worry about? But wasn't she a part of the strategy as well? Didn't they think she was good enough to fight with them, or did they just see her as dead weight?

These distressing thoughts were further compounded by the fact that in the past month her friends had spent more time with Sesshomaru than she had.

Ever since they had begun courting he had always made certain that they had time alone together, just the two of them. Romantic walks, picnics, once he'd even taken her flying, but now he didn't even snuggle up with her by the camp fire at night. Had he grown tired of her already, or had he decided that mating with a human really was more trouble than it was worth?

Maybe she was just being too clingly and he'd wanted some time apart; yes that must be it...She hoped!

She had finally concluded that she was being overly sensitive and decided to just ignore all of her negative thoughts from now on. But then last night she'd returned from gathering firewood to find Rin-chan and Shippo in a huddle with the other four conspirators, and that had been the last straw! She wasn't going to stand for this anymore!

The time had come to face her friends, they were obviously up to something, something that they didn't want her to know about.

After coming to this conclusion, Kagome had gone for a walk to clear her head and try to think about how she was going to confront them.

Imagine her surprise when she returned to find the camp empty.

Searching around frantically for any sign of her friend's whereabouts, Kagome came across some flower petals on the ground that trailed off into the woods.

Curious as to what her friends were up to she starts out on the path she was apparently meant to follow.

Surprisingly the path was clear of the usual debris, low hanging branches, and protruding tree roots.

The petals abruptly branched out encircling a small semi enclosed clearing.

Kagome froze as she took in the sight before her, and filled with awe says in a breathless whisper,

"Oh, wow!"

In addition to the petals carpeting the ground, the small clearing is softly lit with small glowing orbs, seemingly suspended in the air around her.

Some were small white globes that look to be lit from within, while others were a pale blue that ungulated and writhed like a candle's flame, and seemed somehow familiar to her.

She would even swear that she heared the soft strains of a reed flute gliding on the air around her. Concentrating on finding the source of the phantom melody, she failed to hear the sounds of someone approaching her from behind.

"Beloved."

Kagome jumps slightly in surprise and whirls around to face the owner of that well known baritone.

"S-sesshomaru, you scared me half to death! W-what's going on, what is all of this?"

The taiyoukai gently threads his claw-tipped, sword calloused fingers through her own, and leads her toward a luminescent shaft of moonlight that illuminates the center of the clearing.

"Kagome, I realize that courting rites are somewhat different in your era, just as the courting rites of youkai, while similar in many ways are ultimately very different from the courting rites of humans. While I know that you would never complain, I feared that one day you may regret being deprived of such things, and I resolved to seek Inuyasha's assistance in understanding the traditions of your time."

Sesshomaru carefully studied his miko's face, so far it still held confusion but soon she would understand his intentions.

"He traveled to your home and sought the help of your family on my behalf. When he returned he relayed to me all that he had learned. Admittedly some of the things that he told me of were quite perplexing, but nonetheless together we began to plan. Fearful that I may overlook something important, I also sought the advice of the slayer and monk, even the pups. I refused to allow this moment to be anything but perfect for you, my Kagome."

Kagome felt her heart stop and then start again, racing so furiously that she was surprised it didn't fly right out of her chest, as her proud inu kneeled down before her on bended knee.

"To my everlasting joy you have agreed to be my mate, but I wish to ask for your hand in the way of your people as well. This Sesshomaru has never once humbled himself before another, but now I kneel at your feet in supplication my Tenshi."

Sesshomaru stared up into his love's eyes as they began to tear up, the mingled scents of shock, and happiness radiating around her.

"Kagome Higarashi, miko of the shikon no tama; I surrender my pride, my heart, and my very soul to you. I lay them at your feet and pledge my eternal devotion to you; to the woman who brings warmth to my coldness, and lights up my darkness. I desire to stay by your side for all time. Will you walk beside me, live your life with me, bear my pups, and gift me with your undying love? Will you do This Sesshomaru the honor of becoming my Lady, my mate, and my wife?

He reaches into the sleeve of his haori for his token, pulling it free of its concealment and holding it out to his Kagome.

The brilliant polished silver shines, as the moonlight caresses the graceful curves of the band. The moonstone prominently displayed in the center seems to absorb the light and send it back in flashes of dazzling rainbow sparks; off-setting the tiny white seed pearls dotted along the silver swirls of the setting that wrapped around in a bypass design. Two small silver crescent moons adorned the ends of the biggest swirls their tips touching the moonstone.

It was the most beautiful ring Kagome had ever seen! But not even it could compare to the beautiful sound of the words rolling off of Sesshomaru's tongue; words she had thought she'd never get to hear.

"Will you marry me, koi?"

Throwing herself at her taiyoukai, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks; she exuberantly kisses him all over his face.

"Yes, yes, **_yes!_** I love you so much Sesshomaru!"

"As I love you Kagome."

He slips the ring on to the third finger of her left hand with a sense of pride and possession. Leaning into her, he takes her lips in a kiss, sealing the promise made between them.

"Thank you so much for doing all of this for me!"

"I did not do it alone. We all worked together to rid the path and clearing of debris. Rin picked and spread the flowers, and the slayer suggested that hanging lights would be romantic, so the monk's tanuki friend cast an illusion producing the white orbs, and the kit added his fox-fire as well."

"Ah ha! That's why those blue lights looked familiar!"

"Indeed. The monk advised that music would set an even more romantic atmosphere, and it is he that is playing the flute you hear. Inuyasha learned of your custom of engagement, and offered to lend me whatever assistance he could because, and I quote 'Listen bastard, since I haveta put up with Kagome mating with you anyway, the least I can do is make sure she's happy and you don't screw it up!' Together he, your family, and I designed and had the ring especially crafted."

"I'll have to thank them all, everything is so incredably amazing! I feel silly for being so worried over your secrecy, when this is what you were planning all along."

"My apologies for causing you worry; we merely wished to surprise you."

"Well you certainly did!"

A laughing and radiantly happy Kagome is pulled into the arms of her fiancé.

Nothing is said as they snuggle into each other, sharing their warmth with one another and silently communicating their love while they dreamed of their future together.

Suddenly a terrible thought intrudes upon Kagome's blissful daydreams.

'Oh, Kami!' She thought to herself, 'I still have to meet his mother!'

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Completely OOC I know, but I figured if I was going to write pure fluff I might as well go all out with it!**

**On another note I'm going to remind all of the wonderful people following either the story or myself that I'm going to be editing this story,(Don't worry nothing will change just spell correction ect.) and that will likely result in you receiving update e-mails. I apologize in advance!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting, I hope you've enjoyed the rampant fluffiness! XD**


End file.
